1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to electrical devices useful for interconnecting circuitry between an active device substrate and a printed circuit or wiring board.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention is a novel improvement and a departure from at least the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 3,479,634 Pritulsky 339/17 3,764,955 Ward 339/65 ______________________________________
Solid state electronic chips such as microprocessors are generally mounted on a substrate of ceramic material. Metalized lines on the substrate provide electrical paths from the very small terminal areas on the electronic chip to larger size pads on the edges of the substrate. The larger size pads more easily facilitate the electrical connections to be made between the substrate and the conductive paths or "traces" on a printed circuit board. The aforementioned prior art patents disclose two connectors for making such electrical connections. In Pritulsky, although the connection is made between a PCB and wires attached to a radio or TV receiver, the connector disclosed can, with little modification, be used to electrically and mechanically connect a substrate to a PCB. The connector of conductive material includes two spaced apart arms bent to provide facing surfaces between which an edge of a PCB is received. The lower member contacts a trace or circuitry on the board edge. Legs integral with the members are adapted for insertion into an aperture on a board of insulative material secured to a radio chassis. Means are included in the connector to receive and terminate wires through which signals are sent to and received from the PCB.
Ward discloses a device specifically designed for holding a substrate and electrically connecting the pads thereon to traces on a PCB. Two spaced apart ears on the device are bent in towards each other and then back in parallel to provide two surfaces between which the edge of the substrate is received. A post integral with the ears is adapted for insertion into a plated-through hole in a PCB to complete the electrical connection.